Mont Blanc Cricket
| extra1=| extra2=| bounty=| devil fruit=| }} Montblanc Cricket (モンブラン・クリケット, Monburan Kuriketto) is an inhabitant of Jaya Island, living in a small home behind the facade of a castle. He is the distant descendant of Montblanc Norland. He and the Saruyama Alliance aided the Straw hats in getting to Skypiea. Appearance Cricket is middle aged man with blond hair. He has chestnut like growth on his head which he inherited from his ancestor, Norland. Abilities and Powers Cricket is a skilled diver who is able to dive at great depths. However because of his constant diving, his body has taken it's toil. Cricket is also a skilled martial artist. He was able to keep up in his fight against Sanji before succumbing to Decompression sickness. History Cricket's past and the Duel against an Ancestor Since he was a kid, Cricket was always laughed at by everyone due to the shame brought by the story of his ancestor, Norland. Ashamed of his family, Cricket ran away from home and became the captain of a crew of pirates. He didn't necessarily wanted to become a pirate then, he just wanted to escape the curse of carrying the Montblanc family name. However, ten years before the current storyline, Cricket and his crew accidentally came across Jaya, the island that Norland supposedly found the city of gold and the island that so many of Cricket's family members failed in finding. Standing upon the cliff where the city of gold was supposed to be, Cricket decided to accept his fate and find out once and for all if there was the legendary city that Norland found. His crew however, didn't agree with his decision and left him alone on the island. Since then, Cricket had been diving into waters surrounding Jaya back and forth in his search for the city of gold. He didn't care if it existed or not, or to even proved Norland's innocence. He just decided then to continue doing so with his ambition that before he died, he would settle the matter once and for all and tell the truth to everyone.One Piece Manga and Anime - Chapter 228 and Episode 148, Cricket tells the Straw hats of his past. He is later joined by Masira and Shōjō, two fans of the fairy tale who would become his surrogate sons. The Straw Hats and the Hyena The Straw Hat Pirates soon come to him for more information on the "Island in the Sky," and how to reach it. However, Bellamy the Hyena comes soon afterward and steals all of Cricket's hard earned artifacts that he found in the ocean. Luffy gets them back, however, and Cricket, Masira, and Shōjō modify the Going Merry so it can travel in the sky. Near the end of the Skypiea arc, Cricket hears the ringing of the golden bell (courtesy of Luffy), proving that Skypiea and the gold city really do exist. Thanking the Straw Hats and relieved that they are all right in the sky, he, Masira, and Shōjō begin to think of a new dream to pursue. References External Links *Underwater diving - Wikipedia article about underwater diving in general *Decompression sickness - Wikipedia article about the diving hazard Cricket suffered from Category:Human Category:Male Category:Pirates Category:Pirate Captains Category:Saruyama Alliance